


October 10th

by raynestorming



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynestorming/pseuds/raynestorming
Summary: October 10th isn't a particularly special day. But it has a really cute pun in it, so why not make it an excuse to do something nice?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	October 10th

It's Saturday. For once he has no obligations. Tenma decides to spend the rare free time outside in the yard. Tiny autumn bonsai on the table, huge momiji tree in the background. It's a great aesthetic and worth a few carefully positioned pictures.

Before he can take even one, Sakuya enters the frame, walking up the path and beaming as he notices the photographer. Tenma goes pink but pretends he doesn't notice Sakuya as he snaps the picture. 

"Tenma-kun, I'm home!" Sakuya has a sweet, sing-song quality to his voice that always soothes his embarrassment. Tenma is about to welcome him home when suddenly Sakuya is pressing his lips to Tenma's cheek.

"Happy October 10th!" Sakuya is the one who is a little pink now, and it looks so good on him, but Tenma hasn't recovered and can only splutter instead of trying to tell him that. Sakuya is apparently content to leave him like that, heading inside and leaving Tenma to bewilder over what just happened.

If it were just Sakuya, Tenma would be happy to leave (overthink) it, but it's not just Sakuya. Taichi bursts into the courtyard and cups Tenma's face between his hands, giving him a vigorous Eskimo kiss before backing off and making up an excuse to be embarrassed somewhere else. Juza and Muku, back from a trip to a new sweets store, offer him leftover cake, Juza tilting his chin up and thumbing his jaw like a prince to check if he liked it, and Muku lacing one of their hands together, holding on warm and loose as they chat about Tenma coming along with them next time.

The courtyard is clearly leaving him exposed, so Tenma retreats inside.

There is no mercy here either. Hisoka, leaving to look for a sun warmed napping spot, brushes their cheeks together. Omi runs his fingers through his hair, over and over, as he worries Tenma might be coming down with a fever, he's looking so red. Tenma sees Azuma in the hallway and immediately walks the other way, too panicked to want to deal with him.

He finally makes it to his room, and he half expects Yuki to be in the doorway to accost him. But no, Yuki is at his desk, working with Kazunari on some design project, both offering a distracted greeting. Tenma sets his bonsai down and melts into his chair.

Misumi sneaks in ten minutes later, covering Tenma's eyes and asking "who is it~?" as if it's not obvious. As a reward for guessing correctly, Tenma gets a little kiss to the mole behind his ear that Misumi claims is triangle shaped. Tenma holds in the strangled sound in his throat until Misumi leaves, and then muffles it into his hands.

"Stop being noisy, hack." Yuki is still looking at his notes, but Kazunari was watching the whole time, extremely pleased with the proceedings. Tenma glares at him from behind his fingers.

"What's so funny?"

Kazunari smiles sweetly with a "nothing, nothing!" and rolls his chair all the way across the room to tug Tenma's hands away and peck his forehead. Tenma doesn't pull away, but he curls in on himself once he's given his space again.

"Why is everyone doing this? Why is everyone _touching_ me today?" Kazunari immediately lets go of his hands, and talks soothingly.

"Because it's October 10th. Y'know, Ten-Ten? Tai-chan thought we should do something special for you, and I thought it'd be nice if we all spoiled you a little. If you hate it--"

"I don't hate it," Tenma interjects, and he surprises himself with the force in his own words. Every touch made him warm and lit up from the inside, even if most of them were embarrassing. "I just...wasn't expecting it."

"Get used to it." Yuki had walked over in the middle of all this, looking amused despite his words. 

Tenma watches him a little warily. "Getting spoiled by Rurikawa Yuki" is a sentence that he doubts could exist in the human language, but he underestimates Yuki most of all, when it comes to things like this. 

Yuki throws a length of cloth around his head, drawing him in. Before he can think that Yuki is finally going to strangle him with the stuff, Yuki leans in and breathes, pressing his lips to Tenma's. 

"You deserve this." It's soft and a little hesitant, because Yuki doesn't give these away freely, always expecting to be rejected. 

Tenma thinks he understands the feeling. And he thinks it will take some time to feel like he deserves all of the touches and kisses he's been gifted today, and will be gifted in the future. But Yuki's right. He will get used to it.

He relaxes into the kiss and only breaks away from Yuki to take Kazunari's hand by the fingertips. Tenma's face glows hot. The touch is readily, happily, gently returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in ages, but A3 fanart has been inspiring. This one was brought on by Twitter artist mycynosure's Juza/Tenma fanarts, and my friend saying he should get enough kisses from everyone to become a puddle on the floor.
> 
> I posted this on mobile AO3, I hope it ends up looking okay...


End file.
